Surprise From The Past
by TheCullens
Summary: Edward left Bella, and she is pregnant. What happened when she has the baby and sees someone from her past? What happens when danger comes and threatens Bella's family? Lemon warning! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

Hey everyone. Just to warn you all, this story does consist of lemons, well the first chapter definitely will, but if you don't like to read lemon don't fret! If you skip over them, you won't miss a thing and can continue reading the story anyways. By the way, this story is dedicated to my friend who is obsessed with Edward and with sex. She is the best person to hang with, I swear, Lol.

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter1**

I sat on the cool tile floor crying as I looked at the pink line that showed brightly in front of me on a pregnancy test. I knew exactly whose baby it was, but what scared me the most was how it had happened. Well, I knew how, but he told me it never happened. Vampires couldn't get anyone pregnant. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face, I remember the night perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were laying on his bed, hand in hand and with my free hand I was tracing his perfect features. We sat there in silence, kissing, sometimes talking, and then just staring into each other's eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever, Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss. That was new for him, he never lost control. Especially when I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck he would usually sigh and pull away, but instead he pulled me closer and snaked his arms around my waist. I smiled against his lips; I was winning this no matter what. I pulled away, gasping for air, but that didn't make Edward stop. He kissed my jaw, kissed my neck and then kissed my collarbone. My heart was beating so ecstatically I was sure Edward could hear its beats. Somehow, I found Edward's hands at the bottom of my shirt and he slowly pulled it up and over my head. I had no argument, what problem could I have with this? I locked my fingers in his gorgeous auburn hair as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck. __**Lemon, warning!**_

_I couldn't stand it anymore. I missed his luscious lips. I brought his face up to mine and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. My hands roam freely down his side of his body, to the hem of his own shirt. Before I pulled it up, I remembered we were in his house and I was pretty sure someone could hear what we were doing up here. Edward sensed my reluctance and chuckled low. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Don't worry. They left to go hunting. We are all alone." I smile, and as Edward pulled back to look into my eyes I realized they weren't his normal golden topaz color, but it was more like an emerald green. I smiled and pulled him back down into a kiss. My hands, once again, roam his body and found the ending of his shirt. I pulled it up and over his head, throwing it at the opposite side of the room where my shirt had landed. I smiled as we continued kissing. After awhile, Edward knew I needed to breathe and moved down from my lips, to my jaw, to my collarbone. He wrapped his arms around my back and found my bra clasp. Oh! How I wished he would hurry up and take it off quicker then the pace he was at! Finally, from what seemed like forever, he unclasped my bra and slipped it off me. He threw it right next to his and my shirt and smiled. Studying his 'prey' He kissed my lips, my jaw line, and my collarbone and moved down to my breast. He began to lick my nipple and it stood up at notice from his touch. I moaned softly, but I bite my lip trying to hold my moans back. I could feel him smile against my skin. As he continued to play with my nipple, finding it hard to resist moaning, he moved his one hand down and unbuttoned my jeans having them off at vampire speed. I smiled as with as much strength as I could, and a little of his help, flipping him over so I was straddling him. I kissed him gently, rubbing my chest against his stone cold hard chest, and gave him butterfly kisses, trailing down his perfect body. I moved down to his jeans and worked on the button, finally mustering to unbutton his jeans he helped me slip them off. Now we were only in our underwear, but it still seemed like to much clothing for both of our likings. I slipped his boxers off him as quickly as I could and stared down at his member. It was long and hard and full of seamen, well I wished. (Austin Power Gold member line. I couldn't resist using the line though, I love it! If you think it's gross, then watch the movie. It doesn't refer to any kind of sexual reference) from what I knew vampires couldn't have children, and so I was upset to say, Edward and I would not be having children. So much for what I knew about the future; Alice didn't even see this coming. I stroke his member and began to lick the tip as he moaned. I smiled against his hard member, continuing to lick and stroke it. I could feel him tensing, but I wasn't done teasing him. I moved back up his body, grinding our lower areas together as we kissed passionately. Somehow he had gotten my underwear off without me noticing and his hands were moving down towards my hips. We pulled apart and I nodded at him. I was ready for this; I was ready for anything as long as I had Edward by my side. He pushed into me gently; I bite my lips, holding back my screams. He pulled me close "Don't worry love, it will only hurt for a bit" I nodded as he kissed my neck, letting me adjust to his size. Finally he slowly began to pull out and push back into me. My insides were on fire, but I was enjoying every minute of this. Soon enough, I was moaning his name out loud as his pace was quickening. I could feel my muscles tightening and soon enough I screamed out as my body started shaking and I let out an orgasm. I felt Edward continue until he finally pushed in one final time, moaning my name and letting out his own semen. From what he told then can still orgasm, but it's not the same. It's more of a mix with venom, but venom weak enough where a human's body immune system can destroy it easily. He fell onto the bed, lying next to me and pulling me close. He kissed my lips gently, my breathing still irregular. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I Love you too." I returned. Hours later, I feel asleep in his arms, him singing my lullaby._

**Lemon over!!!**

_End flashback_

A week after that Edward told me he didn't love me anymore. I was heartbroken. Like the first time, I believed him, even though he told me when he said that I should never believe him, but I couldn't help it. My brain overran my heart. My heart didn't know what to believe anymore, not since he left. Well Jacob was no where in sight, so I was like a mindless zombie. Until the effects started happening; I began to feel morning sickness, skipped my last two periods etc. I finally got the courage to go to a drug store and buy a pregnancy test. This led me up to this time in the present. I was lying on my bathroom floor, Charlie was still at work, and the pregnancy test was on the counter flashing with a pink line indicating I was pregnant. From then on I knew my life would never be the same…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_I was lying on my bathroom floor, Charlie was still at work, and the pregnancy test was on the counter flashing with a pink line indicating I was pregnant. From then on I knew my life would never be the same…_

**Surprise from The Past**

**Chapter 2**

_2 years later…_

I had my child without a problem. Her name was Diana Elizabeth Swan. Elizabeth in dedication to _his_ mother (and Renee like the name); Diana because it was an unusual name and I loved it ever since I was a little girl. Well Diana had brown hair, like me, that glinted a shade of red in the sun and she had the most gorgeous emerald eyes, no doubt from her father. She was also a pale child, but I knew the reason for that. It hurt to look at _our _child though, but just because he hurt me, didn't mean I was going to make my baby suffer too.

I was on the airplane, in the middle section, since I hated heights, and I had Diana on my lap who was sleeping. Luckily she had been sleeping the whole plane ride so I didn't have to deal with a bouncing baby the whole 14 hours I was on this plane ride. Another reason it was 14 hours long…Well you see I'm now a vampire. Yes, Yes I know. What the hell am I doing on a plane then?! Well that's one of my special powers; I can resist human blood easily. I figured since I hated it as a human I carried that trait to my afterlife. How I became a vampire, that's a story for a whole another time. To simplify it for some people's curiosity, Victoria was looking for me; 1 month after I had Diana she bit me. I was nervous that I would have to give Diana up due to the fact I was afraid I couldn't resist her blood. But when I arrived home I did realize that her blood and Charlie's, didn't bother me at all. I was glad, no more then glad, ecstatic.

At the time I was living in England. I wanted to get away from Forks, away from all the memories. And I didn't want my child growing up in that 'depressing' place. It hurt Charlie to see me leave, but I told him I was old enough to be on my own and I had to learn to take of myself someday, now with a child and all.

I was on my way to Florida to visit Renee, and the plane was about to land in about 10 minutes. I heard a yawn come from my daughter and she shifted from under my cold touch. She was wrapped in a blanket and as I stared down at my precious child I could feel every male watching me and studying my beauty. One guy actually tried to flirt with me and I lied and told him I was meeting my pro-wrestler husband for a competition. He left me alone the whole plane ride; didn't even look at me again. I was glad, I didn't need anyone else to annoy me, I already had the power of telekinesis and reading peoples mind. I didn't need to read their thoughts either. Like Ed- I mean _him _I couldn't read Diana's thoughts or any other vampire's thoughts in fact. With Diana, I thought maybe it was because she was still a baby and her thoughts were jumbled, but I wasn't too sure. I would figure out when she got older, for now, I just blocked everyone else's thoughts except my own.

As we landed, I hopped out of the plane quickly and rushed to the baggage claim, well at human pace. A diaper bag slung on my shoulder, a baby on my hip who was now wide awake; pointing at everything around her, and my purse that I put on the diaper bag. We made it to the claim in record time or for my recorded time at least.

As I waited for the baggage to come out on the moving belt I thought I saw something I never would see again. I studied the small frame that was walking around the airport like she was waiting for someone. With my golden-topaz eyes I followed the spiked-black haired girl through the crowd. Soon enough, I realized she was walking straight towards me. I panicked. I looked over at the belt and saw my bags had already been removed and a bleach blond, with a calm smile on his face, was leaning on them. Someone tapped my shoulder from behind me and I almost jumped.

As I turned around I was wrapped into a tight hug, and Diana was squeezing into me. I pushed off her as I looked down to see a very bubbly, anxious looking Alice. She kissed my cheek and I smiled weekly. Jasper walked over with my bags and smiled at me, I returned the smile. I asked the only thing I could ask. It was a stupid question, but it felt necessary.

"What are you two doing here? In Florida?" I asked as I shifted Diana so she was resting on my hip. She placed her hands around my neck, studying the gorgeous creatures standing in front of her.

"I would love to ask you the same thing." Alice studied me with curious eyes. She looked to me, to Diana and then back to me. A smile sprawled out across her face, but a look of confusion showing in her eyes.

"I was going to visit Renee." I answered. Short, sweet and to the point. I waited for a response from Alice. She nodded, but she still looked a little horrified since I was holding a child.

"I saw you coming here in a vision. The first one I had of you in years. And since we were around town, we decided to pick you up. Esme will be so happy to see you again! Emmett will be too and even Rosalie-" Alice continued as she began jumping up and down with excitement, but I cut her off.

"Whoa! Hold on Alice. I would love to visit all of you, but I did come here for Renee. I can't just leave her hanging."

"Fine, then come around our house when your trip with Renee is over. I have so many questions for you. You must promise Bella to visit us!" Alice said as she wrote the address of the Cullen's 'part-time' house on a piece of paper. She slipped it to me. "As for now, we will drop you off at Renee's." I nodded. There was no use in arguing with Alice. I didn't want to either; I hadn't seen her in forever and I was just happy being in the same room with her.

The three of us, Jasper, Alice and I, walked out to their car. Jasper place Diana's and my bags in the trunk. I slipped in the back seat while Alice held Diana, playing with her in her lap. By the time we left the airport Alice wanted to see Diana. Like I did when I first met Alice, she took an extreme liking to Alice. I was happy; at least my daughter liked the same person I did. It wasn't Alice I was worried about that she liked though. It was _him. _Would Diana like her father? I hoped so.

The ride to Renee's house was silent except for Diana's giggling, and Alice blowing raspberries on her stomach. I knew Alice could tell whose child it was from the moment she met her, but out of respect, Alice wasn't going to ask anything until later came along.

About 2 hours of driving we arrived at Renee's house, and were greeted by an anxious Renee. Jasper and Alice stayed in the car as I took Diana back and grabbed out bags. Renee took Diana from my care and I thanked Alice and Jasper. I told them I would see them in a week and they nodded, driving away. Another good thing about being a vampire was that I didn't sparkle in the sun like other vampires did. I never had to worry about being discovered; another reason why I lived so close to the Volturi. They loved studying my talents, visiting me and Diana; Diana became a sort of grandchild to Marcus, Caicus and Aro. It funny watching Aro handle a baby, but it was fun at the same time. I would miss them, but for now I heard Diana calling 'mommy' so I walked inside. The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and soon enough Monday rolled around…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

Hey everyone. I know what will make you all happy. Well since I have no homework tonight I might be posting 1-2 more chapters after this one, depending on how much writing my brain can handle. I hope you all continue to read. Thank you for the reviews too, I love them all!!

-TheCullens

_Previous Chapter-_

_I would miss them, but for now I heard Diana calling 'mommy' so I walked inside. The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and soon enough Monday rolled around…_

**Surprise from The Past**

**Chapter 3**

I had my rental car when I woke up in the morning. I knew one of the Cullen's had been here. It was most likely Alice since she loved keeping secrets from Esme and the others. I smiled to myself. The week with my mom had been fun. On the first day we went to the zoo and had pizza for dinner, Diana loved it. The second day we went to the circus that was conveniently in town. I figured out that Diana hates clowns, but that's okay. I don't like them to much either, if I might say so myself.

The next few days we either hung out at the house when Phil had returned from his tour, or went shopping. We got tons of things for Diana and I refused to let Renee get me anything, so with my paycheck I got a few things that I picked up that I really liked. Diana loved all of her new toys and I found it fun dressing her up in her new clothes; she found it fun too. I knew she was going to be a perfect Barbie doll for Alice to replace me. Yes, maybe she could use my daughter instead of torturing me with makeovers. It was huge wish, but I had to hope, couldn't I?

I kissed my mother goodbye, and gave Phil a kiss on the cheek. I thanked them for letting Diana and I stay. My mother replied with tears, saying she would miss me and it was her pleasure. Before I could break out into tears, I strapped Diana in her new Barbie car seat and drove off towards the address Alice had given me.

I made my way down the roads, it began raining her and there, but it was never longer then 10 minutes. Half of the way Diana was sleeping, but the other half she up watching the scenery go by pointing at things and calling them by name. I watched her every so often in my rear-view mirror. Everything seemed to catch her interest. Even a bug that landed on her window caught her interest. I laughed quietly to myself; she was way too much like me sometimes.

I turned down a deserted road, or what it seemed like, and after 3 miles I saw a white house coming up to my left. It was gorgeous and it reminded me so much of their old house. Alice was outside, 'pretending to keep herself busy' as she planted the garden and Esme was there too. I wanted to cry just by watching them. Gosh, I had missed them so much. As I pulled up on their driveway I saw Esme's head perk up and look towards me. I swear if she could cry she would have. I turned the car off, un-strapped Diana and jumped out of the car. Esme was there waiting with open arms.

"Oh Bella, It's been such a long time! I've missed you so much." Esme pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Well it would have been bone crushing if I was still human. I hugged her back and then she noticed Diana. She pulled back and smiled warmly at the baby in my arms. Diana knew how to walk, but she preferred to be in my arms, so did I. I knew some vampires were still after me and I didn't want them to get a hold of the only thing holding me together.

"And who is this adorable, little girl?" Diana giggled as I answer.

"She's my daughter, Diana Elizabeth Swan. Diana meet Esme." Diana waved her little, pale hand at Esme and Esme waved back smiling. She looked at me questioningly and I nodded.

"I'll explain later." I said simply. I knew I would be asked a lot of questions so why should I answer them separately when I could answer them all at one time.

Esme asked if she could hold Diana and I gave her over to Esme with no problem. I could trust a vampire with my daughter. She was the daughter of one. Suddenly I felt panic rise within me. Was he here, right now? Would I have the strength to see him? Could I bear the pain to come back after it took so much to push it away? Alice could see the panic expression and shook her head.

"No, he's not here. He went on a hunt. He needed to badly, so I convinced him to leave." I love, Alice. I love her a lot. I thank her so much for thinking of me and how I would feel to see him. Good thing we were so close as friends.

"Thank you Alice. So where is everyone else?"

"Inside, Jasper and I were the only ones who knew you were coming. I blocked my mind from Edward, so he has no clue either." I cringed at the name. As long as we were separated, I still couldn't bear to hear his name. Esme saw my expression, she talked quickly.

"Why don't we go inside and surprise everyone?" I nodded. Yes, let's go in, get crushed by Emmett with bear hugs and be given a death glare by Rosalie; just what I needed. I followed Esme inside anyways and walked in the living room. Emmett was playing video games while Rosalie was sharpening her nails. Esme coughed; Emmett paused the game and looked over our way. His expression turned from bored to shock to happiness. He jumped up, ran over to me and hugs me tightly. I hugged him back with as much strength as I could muster. He smiled, understanding now that he could hug me tighter and he wouldn't hurt me.

What surprised me was that Rosalie came over and even hugged me. I smiled; it was nice getting that kind of respect from Rosalie. Emmett looked over at Esme and looked questioningly at Diana. Esme pointed towards me and both Emmett and Rosalie was shocked. Who had I slept with and got a baby from my mistake. If only I told them the truth, humph.

"Well Rosalie, Emmett, this is my baby girl, Diana." Diana once again giggled and waved at them both. She looked at the two curious and knew they weren't going to harm her. She held her arms out towards me and I took her, resting her on my side. She snaked her arms around me neck and continued look at Emmett, probably in astonishment by how huge he was. Emmett chuckled, figuring the same conclusion.

"So Bella, what have you been doing all these years. I already know one answer," Emmett said pointing to Diana "But what else have you done."

"Actually, if you really want to know; Diana happened before you guys left." Emmett, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, who just appeared, looked shocked. At once all their faces lit up with understandment, but also confusion. How could a vampire get a human pregnant? Well it was done, since Bella hadn't slept with anyone else in her entire life. She was sure of that.

"Maybe I should explain what happened to me after you guys left." All the Cullen's nodded in agreement. We decided to wait till Carlisle arrived home, so I wouldn't have to explain myself more then once. I knew as we waited for the doctor to arrive home to his family, everyone was thinking about me and wondering what the hell was going. I knew since I opened my mind and read their thoughts. Soon enough though, they would know what happened. All in due time…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

Hey everyone. Well since you all want me to update so badly, I decided to be nice. (I'm actually a very nice person in real life) So I hope you all enjoy this chapter; since there might be only one more or two coming out or not. Here's a hint also, in one of the next 3 chapters, Edward is going to come back: D

Thank you for your reviews!

-TheCullens

_Previous Chapter-_

_I knew as we waited for the doctor to arrive home to his family, everyone was thinking about me and wondering what the hell was going. I knew since I opened my mind and read their thoughts. Soon enough though, they would know what happened. All in due time…_

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 4**

By time Carlisle came home I was pushed in the living room. Carlisle and I exchanged a hug; we asked the normal 'how are you questions' and then I had to immediately start telling my story or Alice and Emmett were going to kill me. I took a deep breath and started…

"Well you all remember the night, one week before you left, Edward and I were home alone?" They all nodded. "Well we, lets say fooled around. After you guys had left me again, I was devastated. I didn't have Jacob to comfort me, nor this little angel." I said bouncing Diana on my lap. She giggled and I continued. "Well I started to feel sick and I missed my periods so I got curious. I finally got the pregnancy test, tried it out and sure enough I was pregnant. That made me feel worse then I already did. The pain soon became unbearable and Charlie noticed the difference in my attitude. When I told him my news he almost died from the shock. Telling Renee was a lot easier. She was excited to say in the least. Well Charlie supported me until the baby came alone. As I was going through my pregnancy stages, not to many things happened. I went on with my life, acting as normal as I could. The pain sometimes became too unbearable, but I pushed myself on further and further. I wasn't going to give up, not when a baby was on the way; my angel.

"A couple months after I had Diana I was out visiting Ed-Edwa- Edward and mine meadow when Victoria appeared." I couple feel the tension in the room as I spoke her name. "She told me her plans, but instead of killing me she changed me instead. She knew I had a child and she wanted to change me so I wouldn't want to be around Diana without lusting for her blood. I sat three days in the meadow during my transformation. Instead of thinking of my pain all I could think of was Charlie, Renee and Diana. I didn't care about anything else. After the three days were over I returned home. I knew I was risking it, but I fed on animals before I returned and to my favor, I didn't lust after Diana's blood. Actually, I found it repulsing. I figured since I couldn't stand the smell of blood in my human life, I couldn't stand it in my afterlife either. Victoria's plan didn't work out the way she wanted it too.

"Soon enough I moved to England. The Volturi found out I changed into a vampire and visited me. They wanted to see my powers for themselves. My powers are telekinesis and to read minds. I also have some human traits that are pretty strong. For instance, I am immune to human blood, nor do I sparkle when the sun hits me. I was happy, I would still be able to give Diana a normal life; well somewhat normal.

"For a couple years I stayed in England, the Volturi watched over me. Diana actually became like their granddaughter and I finally convinced them to stop feeding on humans. It took them awhile, but they changed. To this day they don't feed on humans anymore." I saw all the Cullen's exchange looks. They were all shocked, that I, Isabella Swan could change the Volturi's minds like that, with something that took Carlisle forever and forever for something he never accomplished. I smiled. "That brings me to now. I got a letter from Renee and decided to visit her. I missed my mom, and she deserved to see her granddaughter. And so do you Carlisle and Esme." I smiled. Carlisle looked at me in astonishment. He couldn't understand how a vampire got me pregnant. I answered for him

"Don't ask me. Even the Volturi didn't know the answer to that. I wish I knew the answer probably more then you do…" I could feel sadness come over me, but it was soon replaced with a calm emotion. I looked up at Jasper and smiled, nodding to him in Thanks. He smiled back and I let Diana on the ground. She looked at all the Cullen's and then walked straight to Carlisle. When she arrived at his feet, she tripped just like her mom, but Carlisle caught her. He picked her up gently and placed her in his lap. She smiled as she began playing with his shirt and fingers. I looked at Esme and she was watching her husband with a loving expression in her eyes. I smiled at Carlisle, watching him I knew if he was never a vampire he could have made a good father. Well he had time to make it up. He could be a good grandfather for Diana. Even if Edward didn't love me anymore, I would settle an agreement. Diana deserved to know her vampire family.

Hours of playing and entertaining Diana she stifled a huge yawn. I picked her up in my arms as Alice showed me a place to lay her. I said thank you and she let me have some alone time with Diana. As Diana was fully asleep I laid her in the portable crib I brought and set up when I heard the door open. As I set my sleeping angel down I turned around to see none other then _him _standing in the doorway. My heart fluttered frantically. Oh lord, why did I have to see him now, of all times, why was it now?!?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

Hey everyone. Well since you all want me to update so badly, I decided to be nice. (I'm actually a very nice person in real life) So I hope you all enjoy this chapter; since there might be only one more or two coming out or not. Here's a hint also, in one of the next 3 chapters, Edward is going to come back: D

Thank you for your reviews!

-TheCullens

_Previous Chapter-_

_As I set my sleeping angel down I turned around to see none other then him standing in the doorway. My heart fluttered frantically. Oh lord, why did I have to see him now, of all times, why was it now?!?_

**Surprise from The Past**

**Chapter 5**

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I said, my back was against the crib, my hands were slowly forming around the pole. I soon felt the poles buckling under my strength and let go. He looked just as shocked as I was. Finally, from what seemed like forever, he regained his strength to actually speak to me.

"I do live here. What are you doing here Bella? And who is that?" I could hear the anger and regret in his voice. He hasn't even figured out it was his daughter yet, probably because he didn't get to see her eyes… I shut my own for a moment before finally looking back at Edward. I took a deep, unneeded breath before speaking

"You probably read Alice's mind already." He nodded. I took another deep breath and started. "I came down to visit Renee and Alice found me. She invited me over to see the family. I didn't know, and if I knew you were coming back home, I would've left." I snapped at him. He snapped at me earlier, so he deserved it. Though I did find it hard to stay mad at him for so long. Before he could speak, I spoke quickly again.

"And this angel, if your daughter Edward. Diana Elizabeth _Swan_." I emphasize _Swan_. I wanted him to know I hadn't chosen his last name, and I would never choose it because he didn't love me… I looked into his eyes. Confusion flickered across his face, but the anger faded. I sighed, maybe it was a bad idea to come back to visit all the Cullen's.

"Bella how can this be my daughter, you know vampires can't…"

"Yes Edward I know. You tell me then why she looks so much like you? Coincidence, I don't think so. If you saw her eyes, you would know…" I trailed off. I couldn't look at him anymore, I couldn't look at any of the Cullen's. I had to leave. I turned around and picked Diana up. She twitched, but stayed sleeping. I grabbed her blanket and rushed past Edward mumbling, "Tell Alice I said goodbye." With that I rushed out of the house quicker then they could believe. I ran off in the forest with Diana in my arms. It was a gorgeous day outside. I heard the rushing river and ran towards the stream. I sat against a tree as I arrived at the river and held Diana close to me. I cried dry sobs, remembering the look on his Face. He really didn't love me anymore I could tell.

Night fell and none of the Cullen's went after me, for which I was glad. Diana must have been more tired then I thought, she had slept the whole time and just clung to my shirt. As I was about to run back to Renee's house I heard a rustling in the bushes. I let out a low growl as I saw someone I didn't want to see right now step out of the bushes.

"Edward? What do you want?" I said, my voice was hard and cold. I saw him flinch by the coldness in my voice.

"Bella, I want to talk."

"Edward, I real-"

"Please, just let me explain myself." I nodded reluctantly. I couldn't stand to look at him. It just hurt too much, but I forced myself too. "Bella, 2 years ago I didn't leave you because I didn't love you. I ran away because I was scared. I was scared of myself, the monster, scared of putting you in danger, scared of so much. I still love you Bella, and I know it will be hard for you, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I was shocked. Edward, my angel, had just admitted he was scared. Of things we could have suffered through together. So he was leaving me for my benefit, just like before. I looked into his gorgeous topaz eyes and smiled.

"Edward, I never hated you. I never blamed you for anything. Well except for her." I nodded my head down towards the sleeping baby in my arms. "And yes Edward, I know she is yours. She's too much like you and you're the only one I ever…well…slept with." If I was human I knew a blush would be creeping up my face. I looked down to Diana and studied her features of her face. I couldn't look at Edward. Seeing his expression would kill me inside.

What scared me though was I felt two fingers gently push against my chin and push my head up to look eye to eye with Edward. Before I cold protest he crushed his lips to mine. If I wasn't holding Diana I was sure I would have gone out of control, but just being here with Edward and Diana was enough for me. I pulled away from Edward and smiled. He smiled back at me, the moonlight shining on us brightly. I felt Diana moving in my arms and I looked down to see her emerald green eyes looking and locking with my golden topaz. I kissed her forehead and she looked at Edward curiously. Edward seemed to be studying Diana carefully. When their eyes locked Realization struck across Edward's face. He knew that she was his after all. He, the vampire who was 'damned' forever was now a father. I smiled at them both.

"Diana, say hello to daddy." Diana yawned and waved tiredly.

"M-Mom-Mommy an-and D-Das-Dasddy." I felt like crying. Those were Diana's first real words. Before they had always been jumbles of words mixed together, but tonight she said those three words. I nodded at my angel and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she slowly fell back asleep.

When I looked up at Edward I could see that if he could, would be on the verge of crying. I smiled at him as I kissed him gently on the lips. When I handed him Diana he took her in his arms gently. As I studied the Father and daughter couple I smiled. We were going to be one happy family…

------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Tell me what you think. And yes, I know what else could happen since Edward and Bella got back together? Well I'm going to do a time jump and Diana will be older. From there you guys will just have to read to find out….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_When I looked up at Edward I could see that if he could, would be on the verge of crying. I smiled at him as I kissed him gently on the lips. When I handed him Diana he took her in his arms gently. As I studied the Father and daughter couple I smiled. We were going to be one happy family…_

--------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 6**

Edward and I ran walked back to the Cullen's house in the moonlight. We wanted to take our time and spend some time alone as a family. Edward was holding Diana gently in his arms as she slept away. I kissed Edward on the cheek and smiled at him. He was going to be a perfect father no doubt. That night we returned home and as life went on things went right, for a while at least…

_8 years later… _(Diana is now 10 years old by the way.)

Diana's POV-

I smiled as Uncle Emmett chased me around the house. We were playing hide and go seek, but Uncle Emmett had found me and now I was running towards our base. I knew he was going slower then he could, since he was a vampire, just like my mommy and daddy were, but I was enjoying the thought of beating him.

As I was 2 feet from the base Emmett ran up, grabbed me around my waist and lifted me in the air, twirling. I giggled as I held my arms and legs out. I loved playing with Uncle Emmett. At times it even seemed like I was playing with a kid my age. He was a little boy in the heart.

Well let me explain how we were at this point. My mommy, daddy and everyone else but Uncle Emmett went out hunting. So uncle was like my babysitter, heck he was my babysitter. Aunty Alice was fun to play with, but I enjoyed playing with Uncle Emmett more.

Finally Emmett put me down on the floor and I swayed a bit. I was dizzy, but that was all. Like my mother, I tripped a lot and it surprised me that I didn't trip while I was running earlier, but oh well. Maybe my mommy was right; I was finally getting some of my powers. See since my daddy was a vampire when I was born Grandpa Carlisle figured I would have special powers and they would show up one by one as I got older. So far, there were no signs of any kind of powers. Maybe I was like my mother, normal, ordinary and boring.

Bella's POV-

I ran through the forest as I let my vampire senses take over my human senses. Edward ran right beside me, he too giving in to his senses. Finally I got a scent of some mountain lions, Edward and my favorite, and took off running towards them. My eyes grew a coal black as I continued running to the lions. Finally I reached them and before they could react, I sunk my neck into one of them; Edward took the other one.

As we both finished hunting we met up with the rest of the Cullen's, except for Rosalie who ran off straight for home when she was done. We were two Cullen's, well three actually short. Even after 8 years I couldn't get over the fact that I, Isabella Cullen, was married to Edward. He was my dream man, and now Diana could call him her father. Even though he was her father, it was now legal in a way. Since I was dead, nothing could be legal between us. So instead of going to the Catholic Church, Emmett had gotten his licenses and wed us right in the backyard of the Cullen's house in Florida.

Speaking of house, I was excited. We were moving to Alaska, near the Denali clan. I felt bad for Diana, since she had to leave her friend, but like me, she wasn't to verbose so she only had one friend; And if you could even call that a friendship. Well she had Alice and Emmett to play with all the time. Edward and I loved her and she loved playing tea party with us. A couple of times we even gave Edward a makeover, which was hilarious to see him in pink eye shadow and glittery blue lipstick.

We all ran back home and when we arrived back we saw Emmett sitting on the couch with a sleeping Diana in his lap. He hadn't even noticed she fell asleep; he was to much into Dora the Explorer which was playing on the TV. I giggled as we walked into the house and saw this sight. I ran over to Emmett, kissed his cheek and picked Diana off his lap. I kissed her forehead as I ran upstairs to put her into her own bed in her room, right next to Edward and mine.

As I tucked her in I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled to myself as he began kissing my neck. I giggled softly and turned around in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"Edward, not in here. We are being watched by a 10 year old." Edward moaned softly. I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled his hands off me. Hand in hand, we walked out of Diana's room and to our own room. We had a long trip ahead of us tomorrow and she needed her rest.

As we walked in our room Edward quickly picked me up bridal style. I giggled as he walked over to our bed. Gently, he placed me down on the bed, crawling over me. I stared into his golden-topaz eyes as he began to kiss my neck; I moved my hands up and down her chest slowly, unbuttoning his shirt on my way up. He smiled as he moved to my jaw and then to my lips. I kissed him back, pulling his shirt off. Rubbing my hands up and down his stone marble chest our kiss deepened. He held his body over mine so he wasn't crushing me, but enough to where I felt him push up against my own body. Slowly Edward moved his one hand down, while kissing me, and unbuttoned my shirt. He slipped it off with ease, but as always we were interrupted. Couldn't Alice warn others what we were doing up here? And that we wanted alone time!!! I moaned in sequence with Edward as he sat up in bed. I pulled my shirt back on, buttoning it and walked over to the door. I opened it a crack and looked down to see Alice very anxious. I rolled my eyes.

"May I help you Alice?" I asked, pushing the door open a little farther. She just smiled and looked at me

"Oh I was just wondering if I could take Diana out to the circus before we left Florida for good." I groaned internally. She interrupted Edward and me for this question?!

"Sure Alice. Go right ahead." I smiled as she ran off down the hall, into her and Jasper's room. I closed the door behind me, walking back over to Edward. He was lying on the bed, his shirt was still off. I smiled as I lay down next to him, snuggling up against my angel. I laid my head gently on his chest as he stroked my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes; just like when I was a human, except I could never get him to take his shirt off so easily. I giggled lightly and Edward looked down confusingly at me. I just shook my head.

"It's nothing, just thinking about memories." Edward nodded, I knew he hated not being able to read my mind, but he didn't push me into telling him what I was thinking when I didn't tell him the first time. Good thing Edward and I had some trust between us. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes again. I traced Edward's chest with my fingers as we lay there together, hand in hand and alone. This was too good to be true…

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Hey guys I hope you like it. I know it's not the best chapter, but I had to do at least one with fluff in it. Though, there might be more chapters like this. Well for tonight, this is going to be my only chapter, since I'm really busy and got have piles of homework to do. I hope you like it and please Review!! Oh tell me if you liked the story from Diana's POV or not please. I would really love to know, Thanks

-TheCullens


	7. Author Note!

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys, sorry about this. I'm not going to be posting tonight, but I might be tomorrow. School has decided to pile me up with homework. I hate English honors. I hate my teacher. She is basically the only one who gives homework out. Well anyways sorry about this. I promise tomorrow, I WILL put up at least two chapters or more. Prepare for a lot this weekend around Saturday morning and Sunday night!

-TheCullens


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_"It's nothing, just thinking about memories." Edward nodded, I knew he hated not being able to read my mind, but he didn't push me into telling him what I was thinking when I didn't tell him the first time. Good thing Edward and I had some trust between us. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes again. I traced Edward's chest with my fingers as we lay there together, hand in hand and alone. This was too good to be true…_

And let the drama begin… 

----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 7**

I lay on the bed in Edward's arms for who knows how long. I heard the door open a crack and I looked up instantly. It was Diana, carrying her stuffed bear with only one eye left and her thumb in her mouth.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked as I sat up in the bed instantaneously. Diana looked at me sadly and then I saw a tear roll down her face. I got out of the bed quickly and walked over to her. When I was in front of her I picked her up into my arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck and dropped her teddy bear. I held her tightly against my body as she continued to cry. I heard Edward walk over and pick up her bear. He had no clue what was wrong with her either, since neither of us could read her mind. I looked over at him and shrugged lightly, whatever it was had Diana really upset.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her grip apart to where she was looking up at me. I wiped her tears away and smiled reassuringly.

"Diana. What has you so upset? Please tell mommy." Diana continued to cry for 5 minutes and she finally looked back up.

"I had a really bad dream. You and daddy were out hunting, like normal, except this time you guys didn't come back. Uncle Emmett who was the only one left went out to look for you but he never came back either. Years and years past and I never heard from you again…" I looked up to see pain written across Edward's face. I would talk to him later; I needed to comfort Diana first. "…then, when I was probably 17 or; I saw this red-haired woman come up and beat me up and then she bit me. My dream went a red coloring and then I woke up…" A bad dream was all she had. Wait, no it couldn't have been Victoria. I needed to talk to Edward about this, soon. I hugged Diana tightly against my body again and kissed her forehead.

"Diana it's okay. It was just a bad dream. How about you sleep in here?" Diana nodded and she crawled into bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her as I saw Edward climb back into bed, handing Diana her stuffed bear. He kissed her forehead and smiled at me. I smiled back as Diana slowly fell asleep in my arms.

---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

I didn't even realize it was morning. As little description as I had received from a 1 year old, her dream was still bugging me. Was that her power? She could see the future, even if it wasn't thought of before by that person? I shuddered, I hoped not. If anything happened to me that would break our little girl's heart would certainly kill me, vampire or not.

Diana woke up early the next morning and she seemed like she had recovered from her nightmare. She ran downstairs to find Alice and Emmett in the Kitchen. Alice served her breakfast and told her of their plans for the day. I sat in the king size, four post bed staring up at the ceiling. I hadn't even realized how long I had actually sat there until I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. He kissed my neck and I smiled.

"No one else but us is home. Alice, Esme and Jasper took Diana to the fair. Emmett and Rosalie went shopping. Carlisle went to work, which leaves us. Any ideas of what we can do?"

I knew, just by thinking it, it wasn't what he was thinking of doing. I smiled mischievously. Boy would he be disappointed.

"Talk about Diana's dream?" I heard Edward groan behind me. He sat up, pulling me into his lap.

"Had it on your mind for a while huh?" I nodded. Truthfully, that was the only thing I could think of now. "Well I think our best bet is to talk to Carlisle when he gets home tonight. Maybe this move will be a better idea then we thought it would be." I nodded again. I didn't have the energy to speak; afraid my voice would give any sign of my uneasiness. Edward kissed my neck, to my jaw and then met with my lips.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It will all be okay." He whispered against my lips.

"I know." I whispered back before he could pull me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled against our lips continuing to kiss me. I smiled as I pushed him down, straddling my body over his. He placed his hands on my waist as I began to take off his shirt. Finally, after fooling around with the last button, I got it off him. Supporting my weight with my one hand, I traced his perfect marble chest with my other hand. **LEMON WARNING**

He smiled as he flipped me over, so he was straddling me. He slipped my shirt off at vampire speed. He smirked as he began to kiss and nibble on my neck; I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I moaned softly in his ear as he continues to kiss my neck, working down to my chest. Slowly, almost too slowly for me, he unclasps my bra and throws it on the other side of the room, right where my shirt is. Immediately he begins to suck on my nipple, fooling around with my breast. I moan his name and he continued, slowing down and speeding up at times.

I slowly unravel my legs from his waist and slip him over so he's not my back. I smiled seductively as I put my hand on his chest, pushing his head onto the pillows. He lets out a low growl from deep within his chest and I bite me bottom lip. I lean down and kiss down his chest, moving own his perfect body until I reach the hem line of his pants. I slowly unbutton his pants as I heard him groan in protest. I was going too slowly for him.

I smiled to myself as I pull his pants off quickly and throw them on top of the growing pile of clothes. I looked down and I could see his erection growing bigger as I rub my chest against his member. He moans softly. I kiss his lower abdominal area, right above the hem of his briefs as I return the growl to him. I take his boxer briefs off with my teeth, as his erected member comes out. I smile as I begin to stoke it slowly, very slowly, with Edward moaning in protest. I knew he hated it when I went slowly, but I couldn't resist the temptation.

I kissed his erected member slowly before I placed it into my mouth. Taking it deeply I began to suck him hard, his member pulsing beneath my touch. As I continued I began to pump faster and heard Edward moan my name, wriggling under my touch. When I could feel his member about to explode, I pulled away, much to his protest.

As I pulled away Edward flipped us over once more, kissing my neck.

"You have way too much clothing on for my liking." As I forgot, I still had my pants on. He kissed down my neck, to my collarbone, between my breast and down my stomach. When he reached my pants he unbuttoned them with much anticipation and took them and my panties off very quickly. He threw them on our pile of clothing as he began kissing up my leg. I moaned his name out loud as he reached my inner thigh. I couldn't handle being teased, not today.

I pulled him up and locked him into a passionate kiss, pulling our bodies closely together. I grinded my hips into his member and he let out a moan into my mouth. He moved down to my neck, kissing me.

"Edward, please just hurry. Please, I'm begging." He kissed my neck a bit longer until he finally found my lips again. Going into a fierce, passionate kiss he positioned himself at my entrance. Pushing in, he pushed in deeply; making me moan into is mouth. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, with each thrust getting harder. I moaned louder and louder each time, making my moans in sequence with his thrusts. Soon enough I was thrusting my hips into his and he was fiddling with my breast.

Our breathing was irregular and I could feel my body begin to reach its peak. Edward thrusted at his vampire speed and deeper into me. We were both reaching our peak and I knew we were going to climax soon. Soon enough Edward moaned my name into my hair spilling his seed into my body, but continued moving faster since I hadn't orgasm yet. After a lot of thrusting and moaning from both of us I felt my muscles tightened and I came.

**LEMON OVER**

We continued like that for a while that day. No one was going to be home for at least another hour by the time we had finished. Our breathing patterns were irregular and heavy. I closed my eyes as we laid under the sheets. I pulled my body closer to his and smiled to myself. My life couldn't be any better. I kissed Edward's chest as he stroked my hair. I loved doing this with him; especially when we were alone. What I never expected was the out come though…

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------

So, can anyone guess what is going to happen? Just tell me in your comment or a private message. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

-TheCullens


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_I kissed Edward's chest as he stroked my hair. I loved doing this with him; especially when we were alone. What I never expected was the out come though…_

--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 8**

_2 weeks later…_

I flopped down on the couch as I finally unpacked the last box from the move. We had a lot more things then I thought we did. Edward and I kept putting off putting our stuff away and I really haven't felt good the whole week. Since I am a vampire I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't mention anything to Edward. Hopefully, he didn't suspect anything.

Edward took Diana out for the day, showing her the places of Forks; The meadow, the school, grandpa's house etc. I don't think he was going to miss any place in this town that meant anything to either him or I. I was exhausted though; I didn't feel well all morning so I unpacked things at a human pace. Now that I was finally done it was only 2 in the afternoon and I knew Edward wouldn't be back with Diana until at least 6 o'clock.

I closed my eyes finally as I heard a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" I mumbled soft enough to where I only heard it, afraid it would be one of the family members.

"BELLA CULLEN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Well I knew who that was. Alice, coming to hang out with me or to convince me to go shopping; I wasn't in the mood for either truthfully.

"It's open Alice!" I called as I stayed sitting down. By the time I heard the door slam shut I heard a squeal and then felt Alice's arms around mine, tightly. I groaned. "Alice, what are you so happy about?" Alice pulled away and looked at me, shocked, like I should have known what she was happy about.

"You mean, you haven't figured it out yet Bella?!?!" Alice said slowly, trying more to actually believe the words herself by saying them out loud. "Well then Bella, I'll tell you the good news. Okay, here it goes…Bella, Your Pregnant!!" I heard my breathing stop and my eyes widened in fear.

"Are…Are you sure Alice?" I barely whispered. Alice was nodding her head frantically, but she stopped.

"Well, I saw it in a vision, but since it hasn't changed in the last two weeks, I'm pretty sure about it. If I were you, I would go see Carlisle. Today, before Edward gets home. I'll make sure to block my mind and you tell Carlisle to block his." Alice said as she stood up, grabbing my jacket and car keys. "Better get a move on. I'll tell him your coming, but I won't say why." Alice said smiling. I stood up, still in a trance-like state and grabbed my personal belongings from Alice. I dashed out the door as quickly as I could. As big as news this was to me, I was dying to find out. To think, Edward would actually get to be there through the child development stage and would help me through it. I smiled at the thought; he wouldn't be missing any part of his child's life either. True, with Diana it was only 2 years, but in a way, it still counted. Maybe not to her, but it did to me.

I arrived at the Hospital in mere minutes. Ever since I became a vampire I have loved to drive fast, I couldn't stand going below 40 unless I really, really, really had too. I parked in the nearest parking space to the emergency room and got out of the car. I left my jacket in the car, put the keys in my pocket and walked, hurriedly, to the doors.

As I walked in I saw everyone's eyes immediately on me. I rolled my own and I slowly opened my mind to everyone's thoughts, smiling at the fact.

_Wow she is gorgeous. She probably already has a boyfriend though, with legs like that._

_You know what I would love to do to her. I would love to… (This is very vulgar writing and you will not be seeing what that man is thinking.)_

_Slut, I'm going to kick my husband's ass if he even thinks of looking at her…_

I look over at the man she is sitting next to. It was the first thoughts I read. I smiled to myself thinking, 'too late'. I looked over at the nurse's desk and saw Carlisle standing behind the counter, talking to one of the nurses. She was almost drooling she looked like she was in love with him so much. When the nurse walked away quickly, I cleared my throat. That made him looks up quickly, a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Why, hello Bella. Alice called and told me you were coming. May I ask why?" Carlisle stared at me for a couple of minutes. I bit my bottom lip and looked down, how was I suppose to tell him I thought I was pregnant. Luckily I didn't have too, after I heard Carlisle think it too me, I nodded my head slowly, very slowly. He looked shocked, but nonetheless he told me to meet him in his office.

I obeyed and followed him down the hall. This hospital smelled horrible; a scent of blood mixed with poop. Not to be to blunt or anything, but it was the truth. As we walked into his office I sat on a chair, opposite of him. I couldn't face looking at him so instead I looked at my hands that were resting limply in my lap. I heard him sigh, shut the office door and come sit behind the desk.

"Bella, how did you find this out?" He asked.

"Alice told me. I decided to at least come and check since she saw it." Carlisle nodded slowly, taking everything in.

"Well we'll run a couple of tests on you. Do you wish me to tell Edward, or would you like to have that privilege?" I looked up at Carlisle and nodded a 'no'.

"I'll do it Carlisle. Please, just don't tell anyone else and try to keep your mind blank from the thought, or block him somehow." Carlisle nodded and stood up. He gestured for me to follow, and I followed behind him silently. At the end of a hall he led me into an empty room, one that looked like it was set up hundreds of years ago.

Carlisle did test after test and each one came out positive. No, this wasn't happening. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant and Carlisle was just as shocked as I was. My only problem was, how was I supposed to tell Edward I was pregnant? If I did tell him, would he be angry, or happy about the whole ordeal? Oh god, what was I going to do?!

-------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R! I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks:D

-TheCullens


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

Carlisle did test after test and each one came out positive. No, this wasn't happening. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant and Carlisle was just as shocked as I was. My only problem was, how was I supposed to tell Edward I was pregnant? If I did tell him, would he be angry, or happy about the whole ordeal? Oh god, what was I going to do?!

-------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 9**

I left the hospital in the same state I arrived in; A trance-like state. Alice was outside waiting for me with the final answer and when I nodded my head, she squealed so loud I was sure people on the other side of the world heard her. I talked to Alice for awhile, outside the hospital, but soon realized Edward was going to be home soon with Diana. I told Alice I had to go and she insisted that she and Jasper could come over and spend time with their niece. I agreed, I didn't know if Diana would stay awake long enough, after a full day of exploring, but if it made Alice happy.

Alice called Jasper on our way home and he sounded happy to spend time with Diana. Everyone loved Diana, claiming she was sweet, cute and so much like me when I was a human. I can see my daughter has my traits, but hey she is my daughter, I expected her to inherit something from me.

We arrived home about 5 minutes later. Edward and Diana weren't home yet, so that gave me enough time to start something for dinner. Before Edward and I told Diana the truth about us, we would eat with her at dinner time, we didn't enjoy it, but it was the only way to keep the truth from her. When she turned 8 we told her the truth, and she seemed happy about it, thrilled actually. Emmett found it to be the funniest thing in the world for some strange reason.

Alice pulled out some hot dogs out of the freezer while I started to boil some water. Macaroni and Hot dogs sounded good; Easy to make, and the one food that didn't make me nausea right now.

Just as I was mixing the noodles and cheese sauce together I heard squeal as Diana was in her arms, smiling happily and Edward came over to me, covering my eyes. He leaned down next to me and kissed my neck gently.

"Guess who?" He whispered softly and seductively. Luckily I heard Alice leave the room, and hopefully, for my sake, she was keeping her mind blank with thoughts of Diana or something.

"Emmett?" I giggled as I felt him remove his hands from my eyes.

"Do I always have to remind you who I am?" Edward asked as he turned me around, placing the pan filled with macaroni on the counter. He placed his hands gently on my waist. I nodded and slowly, too slowly, he bent down and kissed me. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck, he responded by pulling me closer. I was excited to see Edward her and at the same time I was nervous. I remembered I still had to tell him the news, bad or good, I couldn't say for sure.

I pulled away from Edward as I heard Diana running towards the kitchen and finished getting her dinner ready. Edward groaned in protest, but grabbed a plate out for me. He held it out for me as I dished the meal onto the plate. Diana came running in and tackle my legs, wrapping her arms around them. I placed the pan on the stove and picked her up, kissing her cheek. She smiled and kissed my cheek back, giggling.

"So, sweetheart, how was your day?" I asked Diana as I sat her down at the counter, her food and silverware in front of her.

"It was so much fun." She began to eat, so she stopped talking. So my manner lessons did work. "Daddy took me everywhere around town. I even saw your and Daddy's meadow. It's really pretty there, mommy." I smiled as I looked over at Edward. He was staring at Alice, a confused look plastered on his face. I smiled and shook my head, focusing back on Diana, he would find out soon enough.

Alice smiled at Edward as she rushed to the door. I knew Jasper was arriving and she was going to wait for him outside.

Soon enough, Alice came back in with Jasper and Diana waved at her uncle. Since Diana was about 5 she loved hanging out with Jasper since he was such an easy going, but fun person. Don't get me wrong, she still loved Uncle Emmett, but sometimes it was nice to just hang with Uncle Jasper.

For the rest of the night we played DDR, monopoly and Sorry. Diana fell asleep in my arms during the middle of Sorry. I was surprised she had even stayed up this late. I ran up the stairs, and tucker her into her bed. She smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her pillows. I kissed her cheek and left the room.

I ran downstairs and discovered Alice and Jasper were on their way out. Alice kissed my cheek, and I hers, and Jasper and I hugged each other. Edward hugged both of his siblings, and sooner then I would have liked we were alone. Don't get me wrong, I loved being alone with Edward, but I was still hesitant on telling him my news.

When Edward heard Alice and Jasper fade into the distance he pulled me in his arms and gently laid me on the couch, crawling over me. He kissed my neck gently and I moaned lightly, my breathing completely stopped. As much as I loved this, I couldn't do it. I had to tell him now, or I wouldn't be able to later, I just knew I wouldn't be.

"Edward," I breathed out light, pushing him off me. I sat up and looked into his eyes as he slide off me. His eyes looked as if he felt rejected, but he would soon understand why.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked cautiously. I could sense he was worried now; I never did that when Edward and I got into it. I never had that much self-control vampire or not.

"Edward. I have something to tell you." Oh god, her it goes. I gulped and I slowed my breathing down. "I'm pregnant." Edward's face was frozen in shock. We sat there for a good 20 minutes before I could even look at Edward. He was still staring at me, shocked. I broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well?"

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly

"Yes, positive." Oh god! He was upset! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have told him.

A smile spread across his face and quickly he kissed my lips. I was shocked; I wasn't expecting this from him. Not even one bit.

"So, you're excited?"

"Excited?!? Bella, you're pregnant with our second child; something that shouldn't have happened. Of course I'm happy. I'm thrilled. Oh god Bella! I love you so much!" Edward kissed my lips roughly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. We were both kissing each other passionately, but reluctantly I pulled away, staring into his golden topaz eyes, and he into mine.

"Edward, I love you too. I can't believe this is happening to us. I'm excited also."

Edward cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled, sitting up; he pulled me into his lap. He gently placed his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"How far along are you?" He asked, rubbing my back slowly.

"2 months. I felt sick the pass two weeks, but I was afraid to say anything. Alice came over today and told me to see Carlisle. I did and we figured out I was pregnant after lots and lots test." I shuddered. Even in my 'after life' I hated to visit doctors and have test taken.

"Bella, thank you. Thank you for loving me, thank you for everything. You are the greatest person, and most beautiful in the entire world." I smiled as I kissed his lips gently. He just laid me back on the couch when the door bell rang. That's when I smelled it. It was a horrible, rotting scent. I wanted to barf, and I thought it was just my hormones reacting, but when I looked at Edward, he too, had frozen in place, his nose wrinkled. I slipped out of Edwards grip and cautiously went to the door. When I opened it I felt hard, warm arms wrap around me. I heard Edward's snarls and that's when I realized who it was.

"Jacob…"

----------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Cliffy!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise, I will add a new story ASAP. I have midterms to study for in school, but they end Thursday. So you will either get a new chapter tomorrow night or Thursday afternoon. R&R Please!!

-TheCullens


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_When I opened it I felt hard, warm arms wrap around me. I heard Edward's snarls and that's when I realized who it was._

_"Jacob…"_

----------------------- ------------------------------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 10**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed myself out of his strong grip, backing away from him. I heard Edward growl again and I looked over at him, desperately. I nodded my head towards the stairs and Edward knew instantly what I meant His gaze shifted form me to Jacob and back to me before he walked sluggishly up the stairway. When Edward had disappeared into one of the rooms, I turned back to Jacob who was now shaking slightly.

"Again, what are you doing here Jacob?" As I listened to my own voice I heard the iciness in it. I was shocked at myself; Jacob didn't deserve this treatment from me. Why was I being so mean to Jake?

"Well Bella, I heard you had moved back here with _them_. I had to see you, even if you are a bloodsucker now." I cringed, so that's what he thinks of me now, is it? A bloodsucker, I'll show him a bloodsucker.

"Jacob, if you only came to see your bloodsucker friends, then I may be in the right position to ask you to leave now." I said, my voice turning deadly. Yes, I was hormonal, but his smell was making me woozy. I needed to get away from him. Damn pregnant vampire hormones.

"Bella, please; I just need to spe-"

"Get out Jake!" I cut him off. I didn't want to speak with him, not if he thought of me as a bloodsucker. Even in my 'afterlife' I hated him calling me, or any vampire, that. Quickly, I looked at his hands and I noticed they were shaking vigorously. No, no, no, he wasn't going to transform, was he?

"Jacob," I softened my tone, "please, before you hurt someone you'll regret hurting."

"I'll only regret hurting you." He said between clenched teeth. That hurt me, what about Diana or my unborn baby? He didn't know I was pregnant, but he did know about Diana and he had no right to threaten her or Edward.

"Jacob, get out before I have to, to….kill you." He stared at me in shock, his expression full of hatred, anger, and sadness. We sat there staring at each other in uncomfortable silence for awhile. Then, suddenly Jacob was gone, the door hanging wide open as the night's icy wind blew in the house.

Bella stared at the door for a while; surprised Edward hadn't come down to even check on her. Without moving an inch, Bella closed the front door and locked it with her mind. Sometimes she loved her power.

What had she done to Jacob? He didn't deserve what Bella just threw at him. Bella began to cry, venom running down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees. She held her face in her hands and soon enough she felt too hard arms wrap around her. Edward kissed her bare neck, holding her close to him. Bella continued to cry, blaming herself over and over for what she had just done.

Soon enough Bella began to stop crying. She knew Edward didn't deserve to sit here and comfort his wife for her hurting a _mutt. _

"I'm….sorry……E-Edward." Bella said as she wiped her tears away. Edward just nodded, mumbled its fine and kissed my forehead. I buried my head into his shoulder and I heard a noise upstairs. I looked up at Edward and before we could even think twice, I was rushing up the stairs. What had happened? And…no wait! Was Diana okay?!?!?! I ran down the hall and kicked Diana's door open. I looked inside her room to find it completely deserted…

---------------------------------------------------- ----------

Cliffy!!!! Sorry about this guys. I would have written a longer chapter, but I have midterms so I don't have time. I promise you ASAP I will write a longer chapter. Sorry again, but R&R please! I hope you all like.

-TheCullens


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_I ran down the hall and kicked Diana's door open. I looked inside her room to find it completely deserted…_

---------------------------------------------------- ----------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV-**

When I heard Edward enter the room I was already on the floor, venom running down my cheeks. Diana was gone, and I had no idea who took her. Well I _HAD _an idea, so did Edward, but neither of us could be sure. We just hoped she was okay. I swear, if Jacob did this, he was going to die. Messing with my child was just going too far….

**Diana's POV-**

I was dreaming about my mommy, daddy and I going on a trip. We were having so much fun, except for the fact we had to go to a place where it wasn't really sunny at all. Anyways, when I was dreaming I hot arms circle around my torso and legs and then pick me up. Soon enough we were flying out the window and through the forest. The only reason I knew we were flying was because I had finally woken up and opened my eyes. I wanted to scream so loud my voice would die down from so much screaming, but I couldn't find any muscle in my body, or any part of my body that would work or move. It was like I was in a trance as we ran. Though, I didn't know who I was with. It was daddy nor mommy since the person holding me was so hot, and mommy and daddy were naturally cold.

As I looked up into the face of the person holding me, I realized I recognized the face anywhere. Even though I never met him in person, I knew him by mommy's description. It was Jacob, one of mommy's old friends. Where were my parents though? And why was I with Jacob?? OH no! Did something happen to mommy and daddy?!?!

I felt the tears stream down my face as all these mental images flew into my mind of my parents dead. Since that one nightmare I had, it was easy to picture them dead. I was still haunted by that mansion, even if mommy told me not to be.

Soon enough, with the heat and since I was so tired, I fell asleep in Jacob's arms.

When I woke up I was on a couch in a home I didn't recognize. I sat up quickly, having the blanket on me fly off and onto the floor, onto this HUGE MAN! That's when I remembered everything from running through the forest, worrying about my parents and my dream last night. Yes, I had a horrible dream last night and mommy wasn't even able to calm me down from it. I'll even tell you about my nightmare.

The entire vision I had I saw Mommy and daddy walking through the forest calling my name. Mommy was freaking out, muttering something about 'Jacob and kill'. Tears were streaming down her face and I was sure, if he could, my daddy would be crying too. I knew why they were looking for me, but I wasn't sure if this actually happened or if it didn't.

After that vision ended another came up showing me, or I thought it was me, when I was 21. I had long, wavy, shiny hair like my mommy and piercing green eyes. I was around 5'7 and I had 'perfect' body. The thing was even though I looked happy; I looked into my eyes and saw them filled with sadness. As my mind went through that mansion I finally figured out why I was so sad, I was still with Jacob, never to return to my parents ever again. What had happened to them, why was I still with Jacob? Why was this happening to me?

That's why I woke up crying, or so I suppose. I needed to find my parents, soon. If that second vision was going to truly happen, I was going to do everything in my power to prevent.

**Edward's POV-**

All night; all night we had been looking for Diana. We couldn't even check La Push because of that Damn treaty. I swore If Jacob had taken Diana I was going to kill him if Bella didn't get to him before me. Sure enough, I hoped Sam wouldn't be so cruel as to let Jacob keep her from us, especially since she was half vampire, due to turn into a vampire when she turned 18.

After a couple of hours of looking and to no luck we didn't find her, I saw Bella on the forest floor crying. This must have been killing her. I ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me. If I could have cried I would've. Why was Jacob doing this to us? I could feel my anger build up, and my pain at the same time. I wanted Diana back and I wanted Bella to be happy once more. It killed me to see Diana gone and Bella torn up like this.

Jacob Black was going to pay. Do you hear me Jacob Black? You are going to pay for what you did!!

-------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Okay, I hope you all liked this Chapter. Yes, I know like my last one it is pretty short. Well two things are due to this fact. 1 is that I have to get 5:30 in the morning and its 11:14 right now. 2, is that originally, since I am going away all weekend, I was just going to leave everyone hanging, but I decided not too. Yes, I am going away though Saturday and Sunday, to Orlando Woot! I won't be able to update any of my stories this weekend, just to let you all know. So please R&R, and I will update Monday night, or if it's not to late when I get back Sunday, I will update Sunday night. Thank you guys!

-TheCullens


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_It killed me to see Diana gone and Bella torn up like this. _

_Jacob Black was going to pay. Do you hear me Jacob Black? You are going to pay for what you did!!_

-------------------------------------------- -------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 12**

**Diana's POV-**

I was scared. It had been two days since I had seen my mommy and daddy and I was nervous. Were they okay? What had happened to them? I heard noises at night, but Jacob told me it wasn't them. He told me they couldn't come onto La Push Territory and I had no reason to be scared, I was much protected here. Truthfully, I didn't feel protected. Not one bit, not at all.

I wanted my parents and I was going to find them even if I had to escape and walk through the forest by myself. All I had to do was find the territory line. I was sure from that point on I would be safe and be in my mommy's arms once more.

**Bella's POV-**

It had been two days. Two days since Diana was kidnapped. I wanted to march onto La Push land so badly, but I knew, as well as Edward did, that that would destroy our treaty and put everyone in danger. Neither of us wanted that fate for our family, but we saw no other way of trying to get to Diana. I even went so low as to call the Black's house and scream at Jacob. No one answered the phone.

I was upstairs, thinking of someway to get to Diana when Edward walked in. His perfect, bronze hair was windblown and he looked like something was troubling him. I stood up and we met each other half way, pulling each other into a hug. I kissed his neck, wrapping my arms around his middle torso; he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I stretched on my toes and kissed her cheek

"We will find her." I whispered in his ear. Strangely I had been calm about this whole situation. I had this feeling, more of a knowledge of positive energy that we would find her, no matter what.

Edward sighed, pulling me closer and he whispered in my ear.

"I know we will." I smiled. At least he wasn't looking at the worse side of the situation or blaming himself. Truth be told, it was my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to Jacob, he wouldn't have taken Diana. What have I done?

**Diana's POV-**

I pulled my last two pieces of cloth together. I had tied the string to the end of my bed, and threw the other end out the window. Luckily Jacob was out patrol and couldn't catch me. Maybe my powers would come in handy tonight, if only I knew had to activate them, or whatever I make them do.

I held onto the rope tightly as I slid one leg out my window. Holding onto the rope with all my might, I pulled my other leg out, leaving my dangling. I climbed down the rope slowly, concentrating on not letting go or falling to the ground from the second story.

When I made it to the ground I was happy I hadn't inherited all of my mommy's traits. Tripping right now would have been horrible for me especially since I'm trying to escape, not be caught trying to escape.

I looked at my surroundings and try to look for the tree line leading to where I thought Forks was. Maybe I could just follow the roads back to Forks; no that was too easy for Jacob to find me. I made up my mind then, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I kept my eyes on the ground, making sure I wouldn't trip on any tree roots or hit and tree branches that were near my middle.

Eventually I slowed down. It felt like I had been running for hours, but I knew I had only been running for about 15 minutes. I did have some speed of the vampire, as I discovered tonight, but it wasn't fast enough to get me out of La Push in less then 10 minutes. I could feel my eyelids drooping as I continued to walk. I knew I needed to get at least past the territory line, or from what my mommy told me, if I was ever in danger. How did she know if I was going to ever be in this sort of danger?

I walked until I was too tired to even move. Maybe I should've tried this out tomorrow night and had a little bit of sleep before. I fought against the drowsiness. I had to get home, wherever home was. I missed my mommy and daddy and I wanted to be safe in their arms. I fell to the ground, to tired to move anymore and to tired to fight against sleep trying to take over me. Tears began streaming down my cheeks, getting caught in my hair and some dropping to the floor.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" I called out into the blackness, more tears flowing down my cheeks. I wanted to be home, now…

**Bella's POV-**

Edward and I were outside once more, hoping Jacob maybe let Diana go and let her enter our territory. We had agreed not to cross the line, but we weren't going to stop hoping or looking. I was about to go into a full crying fit when I heard Diana's scream through the forest.

"Edward!" I called, hearing him run right behind me. I motioned him to not talk as he opened his mouth and another noise came out through the forest, Calling Daddy! It was Diana, I knew that voice anywhere. Edward realized it too just as soon as I did. We both took off into the forest, following her cries hoping we weren't too late.

We had been running for at least 15 minutes when the crying became clearer.

"Diana?" I called out into the darkness. I heard the tears stop and so did the voice. Oh no, what happened to her?!!? "Diana!" I called once more. Edward looked at me and then went running through the forest, maybe he had caught up on her scent. I stayed behind, trying to listen for her cries, but they had stopped. I heard a branch crack to my right and I turned around quickly, anger growing inside me. If that was Jacob he was going to pay for what he did, no matter how much of a friend he was to me. No one should mess with my family, ever.

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

I hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R! And Thank you for all the previous reviews I got. I love them all, thanks once more!

-TheCullens


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Although I wish I did…

_Previous Chapter-_

_I heard a branch crack to my right and I turned around quickly, anger growing inside me. If that was Jacob he was going to pay for what he did, no matter how much of a friend he was to me. No one should mess with my family, ever._

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

**Surprise from the Past**

**Chapter 13**

As I prepared to attack, if it was Jacob, Edward stepped into the moon's light with Diana in his arms, hugging him tightly. Relief flooded over me and soon enough Diana wanted me to hold her. Edward gave her over without a problem, he knew how much Diana loved me, and how much of a bond we had. True, Diana had a strong bond with Edward too, but it was sort of like a special mother-daughter connection.

As I hugged Diana, I could feel the tears streaming down her face, staining the shoulder of my shirt. I pulled her away and wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay Diana. You're safe now and forever. Nothing will ever happen to you again, I promise." I said as I smiled, luckily, Diana returned that smile. She could always trust me, and now with Edward and the rest of the family on the tip of their toes, I was positive nothing would ever happen to her again. I kissed her again and, once again as a family, we headed back to our comfy home. When we arrived home I tucked Diana into bed and she fell asleep peacefully, a smile on her face. She knew she was safe from now on.

------------- ---------------------

Today was a new day. Every one of the Cullen's was happy that Diana was safe and in our care again. We all wanted to kill Jacob, but as much as I regretted it, I wouldn't let them. He did what he thought was best, even if he did do a stupid, horrible thing and deserved to pay for it. If I ever saw him again, then he would pay.

For now, I was just worried about my soon-to-be child. I was a full vampire and so is Edward. We had yet to figure out how I developed it or how it was growing, but it defiantly was. I was feeling all the effects that come with pregnancy: Morning sickness, headaches constantly, I had extremely weird cravings etc.

For the rest of the day we were spending time with the rest of the Cullen's, Diana was happy to be there too. She was laughing, playing around with Emmett and even dressing up with Alice. It was a very exciting and fun-filled activity day. Most of the time though, I was just watching; Carlisle told me to be extremely careful during this pregnancy and truth be told, I wasn't feeling too good anyways. Even Jasper looked sick because of how I was feeling. At one point he even complained about how he felt, that was a very funny moment; especially since vampires can't get sick.

That brings me to another point. Since Carlisle has only seen me use my telekinesis and mind reading powers rarely and most of the time when there is danger, he believes I can only use them when someone is in need, or if my family is hurt or in danger. He also believes that my power is that I can still feel what humans can, but to a certain point. Oh good, I can still blush, like I haven't figured that out yet. Especially when Edward constantly whispers in my ear about things around the whole extremely-good hearing vampire family, that is very embarrassing. I once asked him to stop and all he did was kiss me and chuckle. I hate Edward, well for that moment I do. I mean, who could ever be mad at that, that god?! I definitely couldn't be and anyone else I have met can't be made at him for a long period of time.

Either way, I love my family and everyone in it makes me happy. Even Rosalie and I are on good terms now. Ever since I had Diana it seems like she has changed a lot, especially towards me. She actually talks and hangs out with me. There is a new light in her eyes, even Emmett agrees with me and he should know he lives with her. From now on I will never let anything go without Edward knowing (like a child perhaps?) and I will never leave my children alone. We will never have a repeat of what Jacob did, and I swear on my life with that promise. If anything ever happens to anyone I love, I will risk my life trying to save them.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------

Okay everyone this is the last chapter to this story. I could continue yes, but I would be going way beyond the summary, as I have already but I don't want to go extremely far. Anyways I am going to make a sequel, as I will also make a sequel for Turning for the Worse as promised, but I'm going to finish my other story, They Say There Is No Such Things As Happy Endings, first. I haven't written for that story in a long time and I noticed that with this story going on and the next sequel, I haven't had time to write anything. So for the next couple of weeks I will be trying to finish They Say There Is No Such Things As Happy Endings. I hope you guys all continue to check for updates from me and please R&R! Thank you so much for all your comments everyone!

-TheCullens.


End file.
